Conventionally, a fuel pump module is disposed in a fuel tank with a plurality of fuel tank rooms and a fuel transport unit transports fuel to one tank room from the other. For example, a patent document 1 (i.e., Japanese Patent No.: JP-A-2007-247581) discloses a fuel pump module that includes a fuel pump, a subtank that houses the fuel pump while being housed in a fuel tank, and a jet pump that transports the fuel from the fuel tank to the subtank.
The fuel pump module disclosed in the patent document 1 has fuel tank having a first tank room housed inside a second fuel room, thereby making a fuel transport distance of the jet pump relatively short. However, if the first tank room is distant from the second tank room due to vehicle layout and/or the configuration of the fuel pump module, for example, the fuel transport distance of the jet pump may become relatively long. In such case, the fuel may evaporate due to the temperature rise in a communication passage between the first tank room and the second tank room, thereby making it difficult for the jet pump of the fuel pump module in the patent document 1 to transport the fuel from the first tank room and the second tank room. Further, such a configuration may make it difficult for the fuel pump module to discharge the fuel from the fuel tank toward an outside of the fuel tank.